<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一往而深 by asukaJude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750689">一往而深</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude'>asukaJude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原注：应要求而写的非常规超丧短文。NC17。非自愿性关系。还有其他种种。<br/>译注：慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一往而深</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/330158">Deep As You Go</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat">astolat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Astolat, thank you for your generous blanket permission, I'll go on to translate some other Drarry works of yours too =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我想要重归完整<br/>
我想要消失<br/>
我想被揭露内心<br/>
拉我下去<br/>
让我沉溺而死</p><p>——October Project乐队《Deep As You Go》</p><p> </p><p>哈利猛烈地喘息着，把马尔福按在书桌前，踢开了他的双腿。“我会操到你尖叫为止。”他凑近马尔福的一边耳朵，用气声说道。</p><p>马尔福在他身下挣扎，但双手被牢牢困住，哈利只念了一个词，咒语的范围便延伸开去，把他整个身躯都固定在桌子上。另外两句咒语则固定了他的脚踝。然后哈利就可以往后退一步，欣赏马尔福修长、美妙的身体在他眼前展开、等待着他的景象——那全身的肌肉都在因为紧张和惊惧而颤抖。这让他垂涎欲滴。哈利脱下自己的衬衣和裤子，撸了自己几下——虽然并不是很有必要再撸了。</p><p>“波特——”马尔福的声音在抖，满是害怕。哈利咧嘴一笑，可不就该这样吗。“波特，你中了妄想咒！这不是你！你不想这样的！”</p><p>哈利在橱柜里翻找着咒语给他变出来的东西，他找到了一小瓶油。“那你就错了，”他说，弯下腰轻舔着马尔福的脖颈，同时手指开始折腾那个完美无缺的屁股，让它为自己准备好，“我已经想要你好久了。我都数不清楚自己有多少次自慰的时候，幻想那是你的手，你的阴茎，你的嘴。眼下唯一改变了的事，就是我终于有胆子去拿我想要的东西了。”</p><p>马尔福因为惊讶而微微哼出声来，随后又更大声了一点，因为哈利的手指在他体内探得愈来愈深：“啊，老天啊，波特——”</p><p>“以前有人操过你么？”哈利的手指扭了一圈，马尔福整个身体都快在禁锢之下惊跳起来了。</p><p>“没——没有。”</p><p>“很好。”哈利抽出手指，摆正位置，又在阴茎上多抹了点油。 马尔福的身体抗拒着，但这只能让他在终于强行推进之后感觉更好了些。他用力一推，将阴茎头部顶进那硬硬地抗拒他的肌肉环，忍不住倒抽了一口气。然后他一路直撞到底。然后马尔福真的尖叫出声了——硬是抵在桌子上把声音压了回去。这正是他一直以来想要的一切。</p><p> </p><p>“你没有去告我。”哈利说。</p><p>马尔福的双眼仿佛一潭死水般空白。“告你什么？”他的声音完全平静无波。</p><p>“告我——”哈利住了嘴，他说不出来。</p><p>“我为什么要去告你？好让我自己被整个法庭嘲笑，再加上让他们在背后嚼我的舌头？”</p><p>“不会有审判的，你不用多想，我不会申辩自己无罪的。”</p><p>“你当时中了咒，不用负法律责任。我说不定还得负责呢，毕竟那个咒是我施的。”</p><p>“但那还是我啊。”</p><p>马尔福挑了挑嘴角——这是他头一次展现出真正的感情来：“喔，这一点我很怀疑。你当时在说什么你已经有好几年都深陷于对我的欲望之中了。”</p><p>哈利咽了口唾沫。“那……那确实是真的，”他说，“那就是我有罪的原因，如果我没有想要——想要什么的话——”</p><p>马尔福安静了。这是谈话以来哈利第一次有机会好好看看他，他的模样很可怕，头发软绵绵地缠作一团，眸子下面悬着的黑眼圈仿佛淤青一般，在那皮肤之下是削瘦凸起的颧骨。哈利挪开了目光，只觉得双眼刺痛。这都是他的错，他活该余生都为此呆在监狱里。</p><p>“那么，如果我不想把你送进监狱呢？”马尔福轻轻地开口。他的眼睛再一次注入了活力，那眼神燃烧着，闪烁着，满是危险的光芒。“如果我想要点儿什么别的呢？”</p><p>哈利又咽了口唾沫。“随——随便你想要什么东西，”他低声说，“我都会答应的。”</p><p>马尔福看着他微微一笑。“可不是随便什么东西。”他说。</p><p>“没关系——”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我想要你，”马尔福说着，眼神里的火焰愈发明亮了些，“而且不像你要我那样，就要那么几小时。”</p><p>哈利呆呆地看着他，想着自己是不是听错了。</p><p>“我要你搬进来，”马尔福说，“我要每天早上醒来时都有你的嘴裹着我的阴茎。我要每天下午都在我书桌前从背后上你。我要每天晚上都在我床上操进你双腿之间。”</p><p>哈利整个身体都仿佛着了火。他想他可能要高潮了，或者要死了，或者要尖叫出来——也可能三者同时都有。</p><p>然后马尔福倾身过来，如此残忍，如此让人无法抗拒，用嘶哑的嗓音说道：“而且我要整个巫师界里的每一个人都知道你在做这种事。”</p><p>哈利闭上眼睛，唯有浑身颤抖，眼泪不可控制地滚了满脸。而马尔福把它们一一舔去，舔着他的嘴唇，又咬了上去，于是哈利突然恐惧而又肯定地意识到一条漫长的堕落之路正在他眼前展开。</p><p> </p><p>哈利在马尔福进入他的时候深深地叹了口气，抽插来得又长又慢，带给他的只有快感。这一个月以来，他身上所有的抵抗都已经被操出了体外。他自己的阴茎无需触碰就已经硬得贴着肚皮——硬得就像身后正在操他的那一根一样。</p><p>他已经很擅长让马尔福不要太快到达高潮了。如今他能让情事持续将近一小时，但这仍然不够，永远不够，即便他知道过不了多久，他又会被躺着、趴着或者跪着索求一番。只要独自一人，渴求便令他痛苦，他在空荡又黯淡的大宅里毫无意义地游荡着，直到马尔福回来——那就是他宇宙中心的黑洞，会将他拖回正确的轨道。</p><p>情况毫无改善，而他努力不要往这方面去想，因为这思考只意味着绝望。他还敢祈望总有一天这感觉会过去，他要得太多的那一部分愿望终将替代这渴求成为治愈他的良药。但事情并没有好转，事情永远也不会过去，而且总有一天，马尔福会发现在这复仇上最完美、最后的封印，将是他决定要终结这一切的时候。</p><p>哈利也无处可去。事情开始的第一天他就不得不告诉了罗恩和赫敏，那时他的身体还因为被侵入而疼痛，嘴唇还因为马尔福的体液而湿润着。罗恩和赫敏惊恐万状地看着他，当他告诉他们他要搬进马尔福大宅的时候，罗恩从桌子边站起身来转身离去了，脸色惨白。赫敏在无法劝服哈利离开的情况下也随之而去，一路哭泣着。</p><p>为了让其他人都知道，马尔福确实做了一番安排。一场精心准备的晚宴，邀请了巫师界最为长舌的人群，他在晚宴之中提了一嘴哈利搬进来的事，随后轻描淡写地让大家注意到哈利手上戴的腕饰，上面亮闪闪地用钻石镶嵌着马尔福家的纹章。在这之后，那一晚成了一场漫长的噩梦，每当马尔福把手搭在他身上，或者只弯起一只手指招他过来，便会响起秘而不宣的窃窃私语，还有残酷嘲弄的笑声。</p><p>他差一点就爬上塔楼一跃而下。然而在所有宾客离开之后，马尔福狠狠上了他三次，抵着墙一次，在地板上一次，在床上一次。他们整晚四肢纠缠地躺在一起，每过一阵子就用渴求的吻将对方唤醒。他从那时起便留宿在马尔福的床上，也再没有人来前来拜访了。</p><p>而这并不会持续下去。泪水从他脸庞滑落的同时，马尔福慢慢操着他直到两人都攀上高潮。但他并没有止住眼泪，因为这眼泪可能会让马尔福以为他是痛苦的，这是他唯一仅有的、保住这一切的机会。</p><p> </p><p>哈利盲目地走出屋外。阳光刺痛了他的双眼，视线里殷红一片，泪水盈满眼眶。他都没费心等待视线再次变得清晰——在过去六个月里，他已经在这花园里逛过太多次了，足够让他知道每件东西都在什么位置。</p><p>走不了多远就是那湖泊，深沉黑暗，上面浮满了睡莲。他以前也曾站在这里，站在柳树的阴影中，嫉妒着湖水为何可以同时光滑如镜、柔软可欺又难以看透。他把衣服脱去，那是他自己的衣服，不是马尔福用来包裹他的昂贵绫罗绸缎。他努力不去看自己手腕上那一圈苍白的皮肤。</p><p>他把衣服留在水边，步入湖中，睡莲的根茎缠绕着他的双腿。湖水接纳了他，暗沉的粼粼波光没过他的大腿，他的腰间，他的胸口。他感觉自己变轻了，漂了起来。湖水直涨过他的肩膀，湖底柔软的土地被他踩在脚下。</p><p>他停住脚步，回过头去。在岸上，德拉科正注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢糕的标题翻译建议=）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>